


You Got the Right Stuff

by halcyin



Series: one shots & ficlets [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyin/pseuds/halcyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's nervous and Ray's oblivious. Oh, and Gavin almost ignites the two in fire with excessive use of flares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got the Right Stuff

“Everything is ready, Ryan, you just actually have to fucking do it now,” Geoff grinned at the blond who was nervously picking at the hem of his shirt. Not getting a response from him, Geoff sighed and continued, still grinning nonetheless. “Just take him to the pier, Michael and Gavin will be far out in the water with fireworks.”

“I told you Geoff, I don’t need fireworks. Gavin will blow himself to the sky too.” Ryan groaned, shaking his head.

“Whatever,” the tattooed man laughed, stopping the car they were both driving when they arrived at the apartment where all the other crew members were located. “Just don’t blow it.” He snickered.

Ryan chewed before sighing. “Shut up.”

“Just get some rest. You’ll feel so much better when you actually do it tomorrow.”

\--

“Get on your jet ski, idiot,” Michael yelled at Gavin who stood on the opposite end of the extremely small dock, attempting to get onto his jet ski without falling into the water. “It’s not going to kill you.”

“You know I’m a horrible swimmer, Michael!”

“Micool,” the New Jerseyan mocked.

Gavin’s frowned deepened in concentration as one leg slipped onto the other side of the jet ski and the other followed suit until he was mounted safely on the machine.

Michael gave him the signal before turning on his bluetooth, pulling out into the open water near Los Santos pier.

“Do we have the music ready?” Jack’s voice crackled to life on the bluetooth in all their ears, besides Ray and Ryan’s of course.

While Michael and Gavin skipped across the water, Gavin cocked his head to the side and spotted Jack attempting to sneakily creep along the pier, shooting with a silencer at people here and there that they had marked earlier while scouting as the security guards.

“Yeah,” Geoff responded, “Michael and Gavin, are you arriving to the position?”

“Yup.” Michael answered.

They skipped along the water before they arrived ways from the pier. Gavin wiped the water from his sunglasses as Michael pulled the firework launchers from off his back where they had been slung and handed one to Gavin. “We wait now, boi.”

“Gotcha, boi.” Gavin smiled back, sitting in more of a relaxed position and stared up at the pier with a sleepy gaze in wait.

\--

“Hello?” Ray yelled. He descended the stairs before turning into the kitchen, looking up to see Ryan standing at the counter making a sandwich.

“Oh hey, Ray, sleeping beauty finally awakes.”

Ray grinned, moving over to give and holding onto him tightly from behind. “Yeah, and hungry too.”

“I was thinking we could maybe go grab something to eat at the end of the pier.”

“What time is it?”

“Around six,” Ryan answered, “the sunset is beautiful around this time of night.”

Ray mulled it over in his head before smiling, “Okay.” A frown suddenly appeared. “But where’s everyone else?”

Ryan shrugged, rolling his eyes. “They said they were going out drinking. I told them you'd rather enjoy your nap."

“You’re right. Come on Rye-bread, let’s not miss that sunset of yours.”

Ray took Ryan’s hand, leaving the sandwich abandoned on the kitchen counter as they stepped out of the large apartment that was the main headquarters of the Fake AH Crew.

They both got into the car, Ryan in the driver's seat. It was at least only a two minute drive to the pier, which Ryan most likely illegally parked (due to the police being so bad though, he rarely got a ticket for his illegal parking) halfway on the green near the pier and the road. Then it was a short hike to the end of the pier and to dinner at one of the casual beachy restaurant.

Ryan made sure that they were quickly seated even though the long line of people on a Saturday, making sure to tell the hostess of his connection to the owner of the restaurant.

When they sat down at their table, that's when Ray beginning to notice subtle things— Ryan's leg continuously moved, his fumbling of his fingers with the hem of his shirt— they were all the signs Ray recognized as Ryan's nervous habits, and rarely did he see them.

"What's wrong, Ryan?"

Having been looking at the menu with his dad looking glasses perched on his nose, he raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"You seem nervous," Ray rose an eyebrow, questioning his own judgement. He couldn't let Ryan's reassuring gaze calm him down. He'd known his boyfriend for six years, the past four in a relationship with the sociopath. He couldn't let the small plant of reassurance get in the way.

Ryan shrugged, scratching the side of his nose. "I'm thinking about the heist in two days." He let out a small breathy sigh.

Ray smiled reassuringly, putting his hand on too Ryan's that was still holding onto the menu. "We'll be fine, we've been doing it for the last five years."

The rest of dinner seemed calmer, even with their meal having a guest appearance of a drunk Geoff on Ryan's phone.

"The fuck?"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "He says he's pretty sure Gavin and Michael are fucking in the bathroom because they've been gone for about ten minutes."

"I wouldn't be surprised, honestly," He laughed.

The blond grinned. "Or blow jobs."

"Definitely blow jobs."

When they were done mostly flirting over food and Ryan generously paid the bill, the two men strolled out to the very end of the boardwalk.

The sun was beginning to melt over the horizon, shades of pink, red, and orange painting the sky ever so beautifully.

"Ray," Ryan beckoned, Ray having been mesmerized by the sky to notice his boyfriend standing near the railing. The boy stepped forward, pressing into the blond's side.

The evening was peaceful; the air breezed by and the soft noise of crowds and music into the background.

Breaking him away from the moment, Ray noticed the change in and volume in music as "y'all ready for this" line echoed around the pier brought laughter to his chest. It soon disappeared as he felt Ryan's own laughter rumble in his chest when the other had pulled him close.

The music cut, and a new song that was both familiar to the men cut in, You Got It (the Right Stuff). The sheer surprise of it made Ray start to laugh as he heard his boyfriend's deep voice start to sing it.

"First time was a great time / Second time was a blast / Third time I fell in love / Now I hope it lasts," Ryan grinned as Ray pulled away, giving the other apprehensive look when Ryan pulled him into a litte dance.

"I can see it in your walk / Tell 'em when you talk /See it in everything you do / Even in your thoughts," the blond laughed, nerves fueling the laughter and light-heartedness which had been something Ray hadn't seen in a while. It was refreshing and made his heart ache with love.

 

"You got the right stuff, baby / Love the way you turn me on / You got the right stuff, baby / You're the reason why I sing this song." Trying to keep somewhat of a serious face, even Ryan couldn't manage to. The grin on Ray's face and the embarrassment because of most of the people in the pier were raising their eyebrows helped to just egg Ryan on more. Even on cue, he pointed his finger at Ray and used his other hand to clutch his heart.

"All that I needed was you / Oh girl, you're so right / Said all that I wanted was you / You made all my dreams come true."

"Ryan please, stop," Ray was laughing too hard a the cheesy serenade, almost crying when Ryan purposely started to sing melodramatically too much. 

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh / Oh, oh, oh, oh / Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh / The right stuff."

"Oh my god you're the worst and I love it." Ray laughed, bringing an elbow up to his eyes to wipe away the tears.

When he got rid of the stupid tears of happiness that clogged his eyes, he was surprised to not see Ryan standing across from him but instead kneeling in one leg.

"Ryan—?" Ray asked, innocently and glanced down to see if his boyfriend was tying his shoe or something but he was instead reaching into his pocket.

"We've been dating for the past four years, and I think that's time to change. Time for the R&R Connection to never stop. Since this train has no brakes, how about you marry me and we'll guarantee that?"

Ray's eyes flashed down the small ring that was sitting on Ryan's palm, a simple small band, especially when in the crime business so Ray could still manage to probably shoot his sniper rifle. Ryan had specifically taken that into account.

Ray grinned the biggest grin he had tonight, nodding his head. "The fuck train has no brakes. This is so fucking stupid, but I love it." He sighed before smiling shyly, "But yes." Ray continued to nod, watching as Ryan stood up and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

In one swift motion, Ryan slid the ring onto the correct finger (thankfully) and embraced the other tightly.

"I love you," Ryan murmured.

"I love you too," Ray said as he looked up from Ryan's shoulder to see fireworks go off in the distance before o-so familiar flares bursted into the air. Ryan lifted Ray into the air, twirling him around as one of the flares flew too close for comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> "Imagine person B of your OTP proposing to A by serenading them with their favourite romantic song. Bonus if A’s workplace is involved in the plot and help them out."
> 
> since summer is coming very soon, ive decided to start writing some prompts. so enjoy!


End file.
